


Flamme

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Héphaïstos n’aurait jamais osé l’avouer à personne, à commencer par la première concernée, mais il était très possible qu’il ait des sentiments envers la déesse de la guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flamme

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté LJ mytho_manie, sur les thèmes Feu + « ce qui vivait au cœur des flammes ».
> 
> Dans cette caractérisation, Athéna est sur le spectre aro-ace, soit grey-a, soit demi-a. 
> 
> Domaine public.

Héphaïstos n’aurait jamais osé l’avouer à personne, à commencer par la première concernée, mais il était très possible qu’il ait des sentiments envers la déesse de la guerre. Oh, rien de comparable au feu dévorant qui avait enflammé ses sens lors de sa rencontre avec son épouse ; mais plutôt la braise sous les cendres, une émotion non pas très vive, mais étouffée, qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient. Si la fille de Zeus s’en apercevait, elle n’en laissait rien paraître. Au pire reculait-elle peut-être prudemment s’il s’avançait de manière trop hardie. Il faudrait gagner son cœur, à défaut de son corps – et ignorer les besoins qui l’incendiaient parfois.

De plus, pour parler vrai, ce n’étaient pas ses courbes qui l’avaient séduit en premier, mais son esprit. Il savait tomber dans un lieu commun pénible en raisonnant de la sorte ; cela restait pourtant exact. Certes, Athéna possédait de sublimes yeux pers, qui avaient d’ailleurs été maintes fois chantés par les humains. Pourtant, leur véritable éclat ne résidait pas en leur couleur inhabituelle, mais en l’intelligence qui brûlait en eux. Quand ils se posaient sur lui, ils s’illuminaient encore davantage. Pas de doute, la combattante l’appréciait sincèrement.

Sa voix un peu rauque devenait chaleureuse lorsqu’elle s’adressait à lui. Leurs conversations à bâtons rompus pouvaient durer des Heures entières. Elle aimait bien s’assoir au coin de l’âtre de sa forge et discuter avec lui de techniques de lutte, de confection d’armes, de stratégie. Héphaïstos ne tarda pas à découvrir qu’elle aussi détenait un côté sournois, fourbe, perfide. Lorsqu’elle méditait la ruine de Troie, bien des machinations furent mises en place, auprès desquelles le fameux « coup de filet » d’Héphaïstos n’était qu’une vengeance de débutant. 

Pendant la guerre de Troie, par exemple (outre l’exploit du célèbre cheval inspiré à Ulysse), elle s’était faite passer pour l’un des jeunes frères d’Hector – elle ne savait même plus lequel – et l’avait encouragé sous cette forme à monter au front. Il s’était donc précipité vers Achille, certain de la victoire, mais à ce moment-là, la déesse avait tout fait pour le déstabiliser. Comme une gamine mal élevée, elle lui avait volé sa pique, l’avait aveuglé de brume et détourné son glaive. Le héros troyen avait fini égorgé dans la poussière, abattu par un adversaire plus favorisé, non en force de frappe, mais par les dieux. À un autre moment, elle avait jeté des pierres à Arès jusqu’à ce que l’ichor coule, ce qui avait fait rire Zeus aux éclats, dans un grondement hilare semblable au tonnerre.

Elle racontait ces horreurs avec des yeux pétillants, de grands gestes vifs. Le dieu du feu se sentait d’indéniables affinités avec la vaillante chipie, au tempérament si volcanique. Il lui racontait à son tour comment il avait recouvert le géant Mimas de fer en fusion, sous le Vésuve, ou comment il avait séduit la nymphe Etna, à la peau chaude comme la braise. Alors Athéna lui racontait la souplesse de Pallas, ses mouvements liquides, sa malice clapotante. Elle lui relata également, à une seule occasion, l’histoire de sa mort accidentelle ; et il sembla au forgeron que la flamme dans le regard lumineux brillait de manière moins vive, assombrie à jamais. Comme ses propres yeux le jour où il avait compris qu’Aphrodite ne l’aimerait jamais, que leur union ne représentait qu’une pure convention et qu’il finirait seul. Même si Athéna, elle, avait choisi la solitude depuis la naïade. 

Ainsi, ils possédaient bien des points communs, bien qu’on ne les discernât qu’après avoir passé le flambeau dans les méandres labyrinthiques de leurs histoires. Le manque d’amour, donné ou reçu. La philosophie et les armes, la politique et les arts. La naissance atypique, aussi, évidemment.

Il était né de l’orgueil d’Héra seul. Et elle était née de la pire céphalée que Zeus ait jamais eue, seul lui aussi – si l’on oubliait Métis. Parfois, pour s’amuser, il déclarait en public avoir été celui qui l’avait libéré de sa prison crânienne ; mais Athéna l’arrêtait alors en riant. « Faux, c’était Prométhée ! Toi, tu n’étais même pas né, menteur ! » Seulement, il joua à ce jeu tant de fois, et sans toujours avoir la fille de Titanide pour le corriger, que certains Olympiens, parmi les plus jeunes, se mirent à le croire pour de bon. Des mortels, aussi. Et sur la montagne sacrée tout comme sur terre, l’on se mit à murmurer des choses sur eux.

C’était d’une certaine manière cohérent : le feu et la guerre se mariaient à merveille, bien mieux que l’amour et les forges, d’ailleurs. Si seulement il avait su se montrer avisé, en réclamant Athéna au lieu de la futile Aphrodite ! Sa noble mère, alors aux abois, enchaînée comme elle l’était à son trône périlleux, n’aurait pu refuser… Mais non, impossible ! Chimères que tout cela. La demoiselle avait fait vœu de chasteté. 

Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être avenante, bien mise et même charmeuse – contrairement à la taciturne Hestia, aux vêtements négligés, toujours dans l’ombre, ou à cette sauvageonne d’Artémis qui montrait presque les dents. La guerrière aussi sortait ses griffes en cas d’avances intempestives, certes, mais ne portait jamais deux fois le même péplos. Elle se les tissait elle-même, et la laine d’Amalthée, brodée d’or, restait immaculée, quel que fût l’entraînement de la journée. Le forgeron lui avait offert des dizaines de broches pour fixer sa tenue, aux motifs divers, souvent subtilement dissemblables bien qu’assorties. Elle les perdait presque toutes dans la poussière du stade, où elle se battait contre les automates qu’il lui avait donnés, rapide tel un météore. 

Ses armes neuves brillaient comme de la lave en fusion à chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait tenté de la vaincre un jour, parce qu’elle insistait pour se battre ne serait-ce qu’une fois contre « le seul frère qui comprenne aussi bien qu’elle ce que le mot ‘guerre’ voulait vraiment dire ». Cela faisait fort longtemps que personne ne lui avait proposé de challenge, trompé par sa prothèse mécanique d’or pur qui le transformait en invalide aux yeux des autres. Et il avait toujours été un avorton, de toute manière, difforme, au corps mal équilibré. Pour les Olympiens, il représentait un adversaire aisément battu, autant qu’un vautour crachotant face à la chouette farouche.

Mais Athéna ne pensait pas ainsi. Lorsqu’il lui exposa sa métaphore boiteuse, elle lui rit au nez en lui demandant s’il avait déjà vu les ravages qu’une bande de vautours pouvaient causer à une chouette isolée. Cela ne l’avait pas empêchée d’effectivement le battre ; mais au moins, elle l’avait pris au sérieux. C’était la première fois qu’un membre de la fratrie le traitait avec tant de respect.

Depuis, il s’installait dans les gradins pour la regarder s’exercer chaque matin, et le désir ravageait son cœur, pareil à l'incendie qui ravage la forêt, lorsque le vent chasse les flammes en les faisant tournoyer. La voir virevolter ainsi lui tournait les sangs, comme au spectateur qui observe les discoboles s’entraîner dans le stade, les pieds poudrés et la peau luisante. Hélas, il se sentait loin de son monde de fracas et d’effusions de sang, lui dont les talents se résumaient à la forge, à l’orfèvrerie et à la pyrokinésie. 

« Toi aussi, tu es bon guerrier, le rassura-t-elle pourtant, un jour où il la félicitait. Faire reculer Scamandre par un feu divin, évaporer ses eaux ? C’était vraiment bien trouvé, tu sais… Très ingénieux. »

Un tel compliment, de la part de la reine des stratèges, le toucha droit au cœur. 

« Tu… Tu regardais ? ne put-il s’empêcher de balbutier, une chaleur inédite dans la poitrine.   
-Bien sûr, sourit Athéna. Et tu es bien meilleur qu’on le dit. Il faut juste que tu aies davantage confiance en toi.  
-Mais les autres…  
-Les autres, l’interrompit-elle, ne voient pas plus loin que les apparences. Ils ignorent tout de ce qui se cache au cœur des flammes.  
-Les cendres ?  
-La braise. »

De l’index, elle désigna le cœur, battant à tout rompre, d’Héphaïstos. 

« Ce cœur-là, continua la déesse, comprend bien mieux la guerre que celui d’Arès. »

C’en était trop pour lui. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. Des larmes, pour un dieu du feu ! Quelle scène étrange… Compatissante, Athéna déchira un morceau de son beau péplos doré afin qu’il lui serve de mouchoir.

Ledit mouchoir improvisé, une fois souillé de larmes, tomba à terre lentement. Quand il entra en contact avec la Terre mère, il lui donna un fils.

Érichthonios. L’enfant de Gaïa et d’Héphaïstos, puis d’Athéna – par substitution. Leur fils. 

L’enfant du feu et de la guerre.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le dénouement, j’ai pris une version alternative du mythe d’Érichthonios, notamment utilisée par Rick Riordan dans "Percy Jackson et les dieux de l'Olympe".


End file.
